Finding a simple, strong and reliable method to releasably secure articles onto the end of a line, cable, or rope has always been a concern. This particular problem is commonly faced by fisherman when attempting to secure a lure, hook or other article to the end of a rope, cable or fishing line. For example, sport fishermen typically utilize a fishing rod and a reel that carries a length of fishing line, onto the end of which is attached either a lure or some form of hook. Traditionally the lure or hook has been attached to the line by means of one of a large variety of different types of knots that have been developed over time. However, a number of inherent disadvantages are related to the use of knots to tie lures or hooks to fishing lines.
These disadvantages include the difficulty of tying knots in lines (particulary in low light or cold conditions), the tendency of certain types of knots to slip or become undone, and the requirement to cut the line and re-tie a new knot every time a hook or lure is changed.
In light of the problems and difficulties presented by the use of a knot, others have proposed numerous mechanisms and manners in which to attach hooks and lures to the end of a fishing line. One such device that has been developed is known generally as a fishing snap or clip. These devices are usually tied to the end of the fishing line and provide a means to releasably secure a hook or lure to the line. Most commonly hooks or lures are attached to a clip or snap through the use of a an integrated loop portion which may be readily opened and closed.
While such devices have traditionally eliminated many of the difficulties associated with attaching articles to a line, they too suffer from their own inherent short comings. The most significant limitation associated with currently designed and available snaps or clips is the fact that they can be inadvertently opened when exposed to tensile loading or when squeezed. For example, where a fisherman hooks a larger than expected fish, the weight or strength of the fish may put sufficient tensile loading upon the clip to force it open thereby releasing the lure or hook from the fishing line. Similarly, should a lure or hook become entangled or snagged on debris or objects in the water, pulling on the fishing line can cause traditional clips to inadvertently and unexpectedly open, again resulting in a lost hook or lure. Furthermore, there is also the tendency for such existing products to gradually fail with increased tensile loading. For example, in a fishing scenario if a hook or lure becomes entangled in debris in the water and is eventually pulled free by the fisherman, the snap or clip could be deformed or weakened without undergoing appreciable visual changes that are readily identifiable by the fisherman. Should that same clip then be used in a situation where a large fish is caught, that fish may be of sufficient size or strength to cause the now weakened clip to fail. It has also been known for larger fish to bite down on a clip, thereby forcing it open.